lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
INTOXICADED
the episode begings with the team arriving to the jellyfish, is a very big tree with a lot of leaves, tree bark, branches, spikes, and one kind of purple berries. everyone starts collecting berries but mikey isn,t helping very much, he prefers play swing bu suddenly he hits the tree hardly, making a brancge to fall. luckly nobody gets hurt, but Donnie thinks mikey better get away, Donnie picks up the branche while go away, witout everyone notices a purple drope emerges from the branche. Afther the intro, we see mikey in the village , he sees a small girl crying and he ask her was wrong she responds she lost jenny, mikey says "¿Jenny?" and the child responds -my ant -want me to help you find her -no, i want the teenage mutant ninja turltes to help me find her - responds the girl -iim surprise you don't know this, kid but im one... ANT!!! Mikey says finding the ant on one pile of dry leaves. -hold you, bug- mikey says tryng to catch the ant, but he trips with the mountain of leaves, witout cathch - im sorry remplaze the le.....aaaaaaaah- mikey says to the leaves owers but now he trips with a heap of berries- uff, sorry i help you collect more- mikey says to the collectors and scared they respond "no" then mikey held into something and that "something" moves raising someone, It turns out to be a man on stilts -excuse me, good sir - mikey says trying to get his attention -good sir, please- then mikey sees Jenny- follow that ant. the stilts guy walks all over the village making a disorder- there she is, there she is, dont let her get away- mikey says to the stils guy- stay still then the ant restrains mikey hold into a baner but the rope rips and mikey falls in a big and a little deep mud puddle saying-okay. Back in the turtles lair we see donie with his new invention, the poison detector, but by putting one of the berries of the jellyfish tree, dont detects the poison-what? why isnt working? -donnie?- mikey says coming home Donnie keeping the berries in a box with a bow -im here, im back -what happend to you- donnie ask seeing mikey wet and dirty -ant, berries, i mean not "ant berries" but ant and beeries, and puddle, wheres my kusarigama-mikey askslooking for a weapon to remplace his dirty nunchucks -still recovring for the last time you use it -donnie responds -oh right- mikey says trowing a kunai -please dont make a mess -oh how about this- mikey ask puting out of the closet a guadaya -hm mh youre not going to go out into the street with that- donnie responds picking -okay- mikey says trowing the guadaya back to the closet and keep looking, thet he gets out of the closet with his arms tied with bells hanging wires- what is this uh. oh lala, jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the day, all the bad guys are chasing us all the way- mikey says in a melodic, donnie hearing mikey goofbals, tries to not laugh but stills he giggles a little, he cofs fixing his throat and responds - is just another kind of weapons -and how it is used- mikry ask-i dont know maybe is for distaction- donnie responds putting mikey a clean belt- stop goofing around -jingle all the way, people to protect but i need a weapon before this may. oh found one what do you think- mikey ask pulling out some clean nunchucks and puting some ninja smoke bombs on his belt -is fine, but....uh, no, no no no those smoke bombs are mine and there new- donnie says -but i need them, and i just ruined mine- mikey says defending himself -well thats youre own fault you should't take them with you -i cant help it, i was just too exciting -oh mikey tell me something, when are you going to grow up and start using your head. he two brothers stare into a mirror,r emoving the bombs from mikeys hand, mikey looking behind his brother, witout moving his head says- i dont know-crossing hisarms- when are you going to lighten up and have a heart- both remain silent for a moment until mikey spin and says smiling- please let me use your smoke boms- donnie sighs, close his eyes and open them again holding he smoke bombs -fine- says give them to mikey who chuckles and says -thank you -by the way, here- he said holding a box with a bow , mikey with tears in hs eyes asks -you got me a present. -this are the jellyfish tree berries, now this means a lot of me so i need to you take this searously . mikey excited points to donnie and says - you love, you really, really, really love me-and laughs like crazy. donnie by other side flips and puts again the box with bow on the drawer -ught, forget it -wait, no no give it to me- mikey says trying to get the box from behind donnie -no, mikey stop... get off of me and both of them fifgt for a momenttrying to get the box until donnie throw his ams to the air making mikey to fall behind to the floor and spind to face his fallen brother. -stop touching me, i cant stand it -im sorry- mikey says. Donnie sighs and says -oh mikey- trying to apologize -no no, is my fault you hate to be touch and i know that- mikey says getting up okay, if doesnt bother you i need to work we have time counted and we have to finish this potion if we want save the newyorkers- donnie says pushing to the door - yo seem stress, i know what you need! Sing- mikey says trying to help donnie- i start, Do you want to buikd a snowman?.... donnie gets back to his desk and tries to ignore mikey, but he still singinng in a high tonethat donnie ends losing patience -could you shut up. donnie yells hiting harrdly the jellyfish tree branche, then the branche falls going to donnie's head, before it can poison him, donnie hits the branche with his bo, making it going after mikey and scratch his arm making mikey -calm down, let me see it, it was just a scratch- donnie says checking mikey -but it hursts- mikey says stroking his arm - i'll bandage your scaratch- donnie says begining to bandage mikey's wound- I do not mind you're playful and smiling but you should grow up a bit, soetimes, i wish yo were a litle different- mikey hust says in silent until donnie finishes- there, now it doest mind to you go out now-mikey gets out the room pensively and sadly after doonie closes the door, mikey thinks "always becausse of my rogery i get in trouble , i ruin everything, but dont´t want quit having fun or became serious, i wonder donnie would love if i were more mature" but while thinking, his head starts to hurt and he better go watch tv with ice cream kitty and wacky the ant. -woohooo, in 15 minutes starts "agents of K.U.N.A.I."-Mikey says happy -MIkey, turn the volume, im trying to concentrate- raph yells training in his room -bit it isn't too high -i dont care, low the volumen or i'll beat you -mikey! low the volume or i will get the televition from you- donie yels from his room -fine.- mikey says angry and the he whispers to ice cream kitty- sure, he listen to raph, but not me, he never is on my side- then ice cream kitty sees carefully mikey-what?- mikey asks,ice cream kity puts her paw on mikey's forehead and the ice cream on ther paw begings to melt a little- wow i think i a have some fever- icecream kitty meows saying to mikey he better tells to mikey- no. ice cream kitty i just sleep a little, but first i will see "agents of K.U.N.A.I." the episode of "agents of K.U.N.A.I." starts with with two spies talking to the phone, a male agent arrive and and ask for kyle, one spy says that he dosen´t want anyone to bother him and another says he is in the basement , the male spy go to the basement and sees kyle with a lot of spots over all his body , he asks him whats wrong and kyle sys nothing but when he gets up, he almost falls and the agent helps himwalk and says to him- kyle. i know you want to impress because youre rookie showing how strong you are -thats right kyle says -but this isnt normal , maybe agent double L can help you with... -no, please no one has to know it -kyle, you are not a lone wolf, fellowship is too strong that can rasform, feeling anguish, anger or fear no one chose well, but spilling love you will bring out your best of y....kyle- the agent says when he saw a sleeping kyle while he was talking. back to the show we see mikey sleeping in front of the tv with wacky and ice cream kitty trying to waking up -hi, im mikey- mikey says asleep- and im a mutantthen we see a bby mikey i fron to his three brohers, leo, raph and donnie - very good, mikey- leo say-thats what you have to say -now lets play hide and seek- raph says- you count and we hide -okay- mikey says, he turn and starts count - one, two, three... uh a buttlerfly- baby mikey says distracting himselfwithb a butterfly and sees some kids playing- guys can i go play with them- mikey whispers runing were those kids are -mikey?- donnie says seeing how his brother walks to where the kids are -stop- leo says holding mikeystoping him from going with the humans - but i wanna to play - - mikey, kids arent used to see big turtls like you, leo or raph- donie says pointing to all of them present- but one day they will see how valuable you are and all of us are- donie says peting mikey on the head then we discover that it was just a dream and we see icecream kitty, wacky and aprilworriend seeing how donnie checks mikey body temperature - he is a little burn, maybe is just a plain fever - he will be okay? he has been raving for half an hour- april ask worried -He said he fell to a big water puddle, maybe that affected him , he will be okay in the morning, you´ll see Next day mikey He awoke with a strong headache, ice cream kitty and wacky see him worried- whats wrong? did you went to a funeral- wacky starts making squawks- i was talking delirious?- and ice cream kitty meows- i telled you i dont have anything and no one has to know it, get it?- ice cream kitty and wacky say nothing they just offer him a slice of pizza to mikey, no thanks m not hungry- mikey says whil,e getting up and then he stays wait a moment i never denied pizza, what is wrong with me?- mikey screms running to find master splinter- master splinter! master splinter! something weird is happening to me fist my head hurts. then i got fever, then i was delirious and no i dont wan to eat pizza, what i have? - calm down michelangeloi will heal you- and using his healing hands he makes mikey back to normal, mikey gets excited, byt master spkinter tells him- i don t know with waht you poisoned yourselfbut my stints tell me the heling hands will only help you with the effects, not the cure -why you say that- mikey ask -because this world isnt like earth, is a mistic world , you better tell your brothers, donatello could find a.... - no no one has to know it- and master splinter sees him in a strange way and mikey change the subject - im starting to feel like this since i scratch my arm with the branch of the jellyfish tree- he points at his arm -let me see it- master splinter say, then he sees mikey injury removing hes injury ans notices that it dosent has unhealed yet- what is this- master splinter ask scared. - i know that it seems bad but but please dont tell the guys- mikey begs -okay, but remeber michelangelo, it is important think in anyone else wellness but is also important think in yourself -yeah, anyway, bye- mikey, saliendo then we see mikey in the village, he see a couple taking pictures to the jellyfish tree and he get closer to them - ist beautiful, the woman ask - yes it is- mikey resonds- excuse me for get in but how much you know about the tree -well it says that once it afect you you start feeling headache- the man says- delusions, fever and lost of apetite -and then goest the worst, you start feeling sleepy i every time until suddenlyyou fell deep sleep -and what else- mikey ask scared -nothing, your life have been ended- responds the woman -but tere is a cure, right- -no- saying this mikey faints -but is says that you can control it with your emotions -oh yeah- mikey says getting up from the floor - ye if you fel angry, cared, distressed or sadthe poison will continue advance faster, but if you feel very happy the poison will be gone -really?- mikey ask hopefully - is just a mite the man say - they say that 35 yeasrs ago a small girl pinch herelf with a spike of the tree, she had little time left, her parents made her a party, she was so happy the venom go uot -is that right? -sure, but my darling go wrong the girl pinch her with a seef, she never got poisoned, all was in ther mind, is unhealable- disappointingmikey -of course not sweatheart, it was a spike- and they start to fight mikey start feeling awkard he better go with a litte hope. once in home he reunites with wacky and ice cream kitty and he tried to hug hem and they ticke him to make him laught and maybe end with the poison, later he saw tv, eat pizza, he borrow donnies poison detectorbut is says that he has 45% toxicity on his body, he only kept going, he doest cure yet -this ist working i got to get it out before i will sleep with the fish, i got an idea they said the girl lost the poison when her parents made her a party then wacky and ice cream kittybsight when they found out the crazy idea mikey had. In all the lair we see mikey with a lot of pizza boxes ice cream kitty with dj headphones and wacky dancing like crazy and a lot of people of the village inside the village with electronic music light, a joint ball, and the tv high volume making a big desorder in the house until mikey's brothers and friends arrive to stop all thiss madness but mikey in his foolishness of not telling anyone ends fighting with them and drive away all the people after everyone is gone mikey is punished in his room. Next day mikey awoke finding out his body has 72% toxicity the party only made things worse, his haed hurts heavyly that before his body was so hot he fell like he wet himself with boiling water and his stomage feel like don't even existt on mikey's body, icecream kitty and wacky look at him worriedly and finally mikey says-all righ, i'll tell the guys- Wacky and ice cream kitty get excited by this but when he got out of the lair, his brothers, and his sensei and his friends appear anywhere, when he go out he discover a gig storm with rain thunder and violent wind, but it wasn't a mistic cops created it - you are under arrest for steal jelifish tree berries- one of the cops say - you dont ynderstand, we need them to cure some people, the Queen herself gave us permission- leo tried to explain -lies, dont fight it and let us arrest you - but there something weird about those "cops" leo doest like, in other side one "cop" show another one video and with malice he said - i think we can take advantage of this- he said cutting a spike of the jellyfish tree and puting its poison in a gun and went after donnie who has ended fight with two "cops" -how tough, so much for a delincuent -if you said that for the berries we alre